What did you say?
by Lynn Beltran
Summary: What happens when Tsuruga tells Bo more details than needed? Read and Enjoy! a oneshot


What happens when Tsusruga tells Bo more details than needed?

Kyoko checked her schedule one more time before she shook her head from side to side. No Good as in the words of Tsuruga. How was kyoko to explain why she wasn't going to be with Ren as Setsu for an hour. She could say that she had some loveme work. But Ren knew she had been dismissed from that kind of work until filming for "**Black Jack**" had ended. Or she could tell him the truth. She shivered at the thought "no way." so she decided for the latter to say it was an emergency loveme task from Saware then hate Saware cover for her later. kyoko turned down the corridor only to run smack dab into Yashiro. Both of them quickly got up and apologized bowing going lower as they went trying to out beat each other. Finally they came out of the low bows kyoko asked.

"Um Yashiro is it possible that I may look at Ren's schedule? When we talked before it seemed that the phone got disconnected."

Yashiro had decided it would be in Ren's best that Kyoko know, he now knew that Kyoko was participating in Ren's secret mission no thanks to Ren or the President himself. Yashiro leafed through the pages and found the page he was looking for. "Well nothing much but he has some shoots and interviews at TMB" Kyoko's smile widened, Ren wouldn't suspect a thing. She could pry information that he normally wouldn't normally tell anyone else. And now that she was more aware about her feeling she wanted to know as much as she could about him and his thoughts.

Later that day. . . .

Ren had gone through another round of obnoxious flirts that kept interviewing him. After along day of work he wanted to see Kyoko. He sat down in his usal spot, trying to relax with his favorite chicken came along. (Hopefully the only chicken he knew? Hahaah)

"Yo, long time no see. Seems like we never talk anymore. "

Ren brusted out laughing (Hey you have a giant chicken come say that to you. I dare you not to laugh), Kyoko smiled inside the chicken costume, but laughed continued to talk to him. "So how's the situation with the girl?" Might as well get to the main point. Kyoko felt quite daring especially with the chicken suit on.

Ren thought about the question for amoment before he answered. "Well things have progressed. I think."

"Like . . . " Bo was promoting him.

"Like well right now we're living together for a mission which I can not tell you about."

'_Living Together? I've been to his place millions of times. There was no trace of his living with someone.'_ Kyoko thought but somewhere deep inside something tugged at her. "Improvement but have you told her how you feel?" '_Did he say mission?'_

"No I can't" _'No kyoko he can't be talking about you, stop thinking such nonsense'_.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her?" '_Kyoko calm your heart!'_

"No. she's perfect." _'Haha that proves it its not me' _"Miss Mogami is the sweetest kind girl I know, if she wasn't so determined to get her revenge on HIM or not to love again then maybe I could tell her." Kyoko's heart nearly came out of her chest, she was sure that Ren could hear her heart beat racing. _'ME? HE's IN LOVE WITH ME?'_

When Ren got no response from Bo, Ren knocked on the mask. "Hello Bo are you there?" When Bo/Kyoko didn't answer he thought Bo passed out or was overheated (overheated was right but it was more Kyoko's face was beat red instead of actually being super hot.) so ren reached to take off the mask but stopped right when he was about to pull it off because Bo answered.

"Do you really love this 'Miss Mogami'?" Ren noticed then that he said her name without realizing it 'Baka' he scolded himself before he reluctantly nooded.

Kyoko inside the suit then asked one question that would leave Ren puzzling "What if she said she loved you back, would you love her, even with her broken heart or even id she had insane habits?" Ren smiled and said.

"Absolutely. I'd be happy to no matter what happened I'd promise to take care of, protect and love her." Ren kept his generic smile, for some reason it was always easy to talk to this chicken. He/She was always able to make him smile no matter what just like Kyoko. . . . 'Just like Kyoko?'

Before Ren could reach for the mask again. Kyoko took it off and asked "Are you sure?"

Ren was in shock. He had no idea how to responded, he just unveiled his one of his most treasured secrets (does it really count as a secret?) to the treasure it was about. How did this happen? Ren nodded as Kyoko threw himself into his arms and kissed him before he could respond (Yes Yes I know not a Kyoko thing to do but let's face it the girl is in love). When she parted from him he regained his senses. "How long have you been the chicken?"

Kyoko retorted "How long have you loved me?"

Ren laughed and said "A while I guess hahahaaha" kyoko and ren stayed there in each other's company no longer the tormented souls. (Well for the most part) Kissed once more and walked hand and wing until they parted only to be reunited once again in only a matter of hours.

**** FAIRY TALE ENDING! I swear I never thought I'd make something with so much fluff, hahaha well enjoy and review. This is too cute for my taste but it wouldn't stop bothering me so here it is. Next chapter for "How do I get out of this" is out tomorrow. See ya my peeps hahah I want more candy peeps :D********


End file.
